The present invention relates to mower decks for cutting grass and similar vegetation and more specifically to a blade that improves discharge of cut material from the deck and reduces the accumulation of cut material on the surface of the lawn.
The great majority of yard and landscaped grasses are cut with mower decks. When the grass to be cut is long and/or wet, the cut particles may not be as efficiently discharged from the deck.
To reduce the inconvenience associated with discharging and/or collecting cut grass, mulching decks have grown in favor. With a mulching deck, the grass is recirculated within the air stream of the cutting chamber, causing it to be recut several times into smaller and smaller pieces and then forced by the air stream down and into the spaces between the standing blades of grass. While this mulching process eliminates the need to keep the long and/or wet grass particles airborne long enough to discharge them, it can leave clipping drops or clumps of cut grass on the surface of the lawn.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a mower blade that helps to recirculate cut particles so that they can be recut, more easily remain airborne and more efficiently be discharged.
Further, it would be desirable to provide a blade that would reduce the incidence of clipping drops or clumps left on the cut grass surface.
Toward these ends, there is provided a blade for use in a rotary mower deck for cutting grass and similar vegetation. The blade includes a sweeping edge along the surface trailing the cutting edge. The sweeping edge projects below the horizontal plane of the cutting edge to brush the top portion of the cut grass blades and lift some portion of the cut particles laying thereon back into the swirling air stream within the cutting chamber. As the cut grass particles are lifted to be recirculated and recut, they are lighter and it is easier to keep them airborne for discharge. The brushing effect of the sweeping edge further serves to force cut grass particles downwardly into the spaces between the blades of uncut grass. As a result, the finished appearance of the cut lawn is improved as is the discharge of cut material.